


Baby Jon's First Word

by TheDiverseDirector



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Flying Baby, Babysitting, Comedy, Cousins, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Flying, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Super cousins, SuperCorp Week, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, baby first word, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector
Summary: After learning that Jon is yet to say his first word, Kara is on a mission to get him to say it and surprisingly, she does, and the result was nothing short of heartwarming.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it sucks right now being quarantined and I'm pretty sure that the morale is down so I decided to make this funny and sweet Supercorp plus Baby Jon fanfic which I will make another one of these very soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

National City-Kara's Apartment-4:50PM (2 hours after Tornado Jon)

It's been actually 2 hours after Baby Jon totally messed up Kara's apartment while dealing with his terrible 2s. Luckily, Kara recently got her powers back so it didn't take any time at all to get everything back as good as new. However, there were only two causalities that came from this. Those two are Kara's clothes and her glasses, which she haves to remind herself to take a trip down to 20/20 Vision to have them fix later.

After settling down a cranky Jon, Kara reemerges from her room with baby Jon in tow as she heads over to his highchair.

"Alright, Jon. I heard from your mommy that you haven't said your first word yet so lucky for you, your big cousin here and is on the case!" She stated proudly with a smile. Suddenly, Kara's face fell when she thought about Baby Clark and how she never got a chance to teach him his first words or anything. "I failed once before but I won't do it again" Somehow sensing that Kara's sad, Jon lifts his hand up and places it on Kara's nose, making her bust out into a big grin as she walks over and sat Jon in his highchair. "Okay! Can you say my name: Kara? Ka-ra?"

Jon begins to babble as he waves his hands up in the air. Kara did a tiny pout as she folds her arms across her chest. "Hmph ok then don't say your favorite cousin's name. I totally understand" Jon squeals as he cocks his head to the side which causes Kara to chuckle. "Okay, it's impossible to stay mad at you" Kara quickly clasps her hands together. "Alright! How about this? Can you say-" Kara took a deep breath, gets in her iconic superhero pose, tilts her head back, and let out a small freeze breath, causing snow to trickle down gently on them. Kara then looks back at her baby cousin as she throws her arms in the air as if she's presenting a huge present. "Snow!" She finished her sentence with a grin. Jon looks up in awe and begins to bounce up and down in pure joy.

He then tries to imitate his older cousin but ends up blowing spit bubbles instead. Kara shakes her head with a chuckle as she walks up to him and playfully boops him on the nose with her finger. "Sorry, buddy but you will have to be a little older to do that plus for my sake, I really don't want you learning that anytime soon because your sneeze blast was enough to throw me through 5 buildings last time and let's say that I really wasn't looking forward to seeing a naked old Mrs. Bellbottom coming from her bath! I mean hasn't she heard of wearing a towel?!"

Jon giggles as he claps his hands, almost as if he's congratulating himself. Kara waves a warning finger at him. "Hey. That's not funny Jon. You wouldn't be giggling if you saw her naked and you know it" This just made Jon burst out into laughter even more. "Okay, maybe you will but let's move on to a different word alright? How about…" Kara puts a finger to her chin as she thinks for a quick moment before snapping her fingers as an idea came to her. "Potstickers?! Can you say, Potstickers Jon?"

Jon cooed as he begins to drool a bit. Kara bends down and wipes away the drool with her thumb, a smile on her face. "I know right. Potstickers are amazing with all its juiciness! Maybe I should fly over and get us some later in celebration of you saying your first word and not because I'm thinking of those sizzling babies" Kara began to slightly drool at the thought of it. She then quickly shakes her head and wipes the drool as she gets herself back on track. "Okay you obviously can't say Potstickers but at least we have great taste so that's good" Kara and Jon share a little chuckle together. "Okay how about this Jon? If you say at least one word right now, I will literally fly us some potstickers from this awesome restaurant in China. How does that sound?" Jon nodded.

Kara claps her hands together. "Awesome! Now let's get started!" Jon mimics the same action by clapping his hands together too.

Kara smiles. "Can you say Donuts?"

"Ooo" Jon babbles in response.

"Byline?" Kara asked

Jon cooed in response.

"Constitution?" Kara asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Jon looks at her, his head cocked to the side too.

"Right, that was a long one for me too. How about Dragon?"

Jon smiles as he claps his hands in response.

"Dinosaur?"

Jon loudly shrieks in response.

"Homeland?"

Jon blows out a spit bubble.

Kara gasp dramatically. "Rude. Okay, what about Titanic?"

Jon lets out a yawn. Kara nods her head "I know it was a pretty long movie. Don't know why Lena likes it so much? I might have to ask her about that"

She then lets out a groan. "Man you are making this hard Jon! Why are you being such a difficult baby?"

Suddenly, a voice rings out of nowhere. "Just what are you doing Kara?"

Startled, Kara jumps behind Jon as a reflex but realizing how she forgot she was Supergirl, she quickly jumps in front of her cousin, ready to protect him from this intruder.

She then sees that this intruder is Lena, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just hide behind your baby cousin to protect yourself?" She asked teasingly.

Kara awkwardly begins to stumble over her words. "Ah, Lena! Hi and um no, I wasn't doing that but uhh w-what brings you here?"

"I was coming by to see how you were doing but given the random snow flurries that's on you guys' head I can see that you are doing just fine"

Kara awkwardly rubs the back of her head as she gives Lena a sheepish grin. "Heh. Yeah"

"But just what are you guys up to?" Lena asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get Jon to say his first word. Lois told me that she tried to get Jon to say his first word but he wasn't budging at all. She even told me that Clark thought Jon might be mute and frantically began to look up videos of ASL so they will be able to communicate with their son"

Kara laugh and Lena smiles at the thought of Clark, Metropolis hero: Superman, looking up YouTube tutorials of ASL.

"So Lois decided to give me a call and see if I can get this baby to talk" Kara finished as Lena made her way closer to the two Supers.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Not well at all. All I got from this super baby is just claps, babbles, spit bubbles, and not to forget a powerful sneeze that threw through a building, forcing me to see an old naked Mrs. Bellbottom! I honestly doubt know what to do"

Lena shakes her head. "Oh, Kara. You know those things can't be rushed. Jon will say his first word when he's ready so in the meantime, you just need to let it go and stop harassing the poor baby"

Kara whines and groans "But Lenaaaaa"

"No buts!" Lena goes to massage her temple. "I swear you whine more than Jon and he's a baby"

Jon claps his hands to that, earning a quick look from his older cousin. "Not helping Jon"

Lena let out a heavy sigh while looking down. "I swear what am I going to do with y-"

"'ena…"

Lena looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow, indicating her confusion. "What?"

Kara met her confused gaze with a confused gaze of her own. "Hm? I didn't say anything"

"Then-"

"Lena..." The voice said again. A little louder this time.

Kara and Lena freeze when they heard it. Slowly, they turned around as their gazes fell right on baby Jon, who's looking up at them with a tiny grin on his face. He then raises his hands up in Lena's direction, as if he wants to be picked up by her with the grin still on his face. "Lena"

Lena let out a startling gasp when she heard that while Kara took a step forward, displaying a huge grin of her own.

"Hey! Jon, you did it! You said your first word!"

"Lena!" Jon says in a much stronger and adorable way. His hands still holding out for Lena to take him into hers.

"Yeah, Lena!" Kara said enthusiastically as she points to her. "Look at that Lena! Your name is his fir-Lena?"

Kara turned around and was shocked to see Lena having tears slowly streaming down her face. Kara just assumes it's happy tears but thinks nothing of it as much.

"I'm..I'm his first word?" Lena asked out of pure disbelief.

Kara just beamed at her. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome!"

Lena looked at her in shock. "No, it isn't! I shouldn't be his first word! His first word should have been mom or dad or bottle or your name Kara. Hell even Potstickers but not me! I'm not worthy.."

Kara then realized that those tears weren't happy tears at all. "Lena…"

"He's a precious ball of sunshine. A Super! And to have a…Luthor's name be his first word just isn't right. I'm not right." Lena said quietly as she lowers her head in shame.

"Oh Lena"

"I just don't get it. Why do you guys care about me so much? Why do you all love me so much?"

"Because you are worth all the love in this world no in this whole multiverse and didn't I tell you before? You are a kindhearted beautiful soul that is worth protecting and you can doubt anything else in the world but know this Lena"

Kara puts her hand underneath Lena's chin and slowly raises it up so she can make eye contact with her. She gives her a small bright smile. "You will always be worth it and we love you no matter what"

Lena gives Kara a teary smile. She really needed to hear that.

Suddenly, Jon floats out over to Lena. His little arms outstretched as he hovers his way towards a very shock Lena, who opened her arms to receive him.

When Jon landed in her arms so perfectly, it was like a puzzle finally coming together.

He looked up at Lena and breaks into a smile that so similar to Kara's which made her heart skip a beat. "Lena!" He exclaimed again as he claps his hands in excitement.

Lena was literally at a loss for words. Kara then took this opportunity to chimed in. "Hey! Don't be a showoff Jon! You're not the only one who can fly"

She then begins to hover a bit off ground just to prove a point. Jon blows a spit bubble at Kara, who acts mildly offended. Jon then lets out a loud chuckle which causes Lena to laugh softly. "I swear Jon, your cute baby laugh and smile can light up my day"

"Hey what about me? I thought I might light up your day" Kara said with a pout.

Lena nudges her in the arm. "Oh hush you big baby but yeah you do. Both of you. Even though you two are so cheesy"

"Yeah, but we are your cheese!" Kara said with a big grin. Jon babbles in agreement, causing Kara to lit up. "See?! Even Jon agrees and I bet he agrees with me when I say that we love you so much! Isn't that right Jon?" Kara asked as she looks over to Jon, who gives a toothy grin before letting out a loud squeal in delight as he lays his head on Lena's shoulder. Kara let out a warm laugh as she lays her head on Lena's other shoulder. "See Lena? You got two Supers who love you so super much!" Lena let out a wholeheartedly laugh as she basked in the two Supers' warmth "Rao, I love you Supers so super much too"

Kara, later on, flew to pick up Potstickers since Jon did say his first word. After she makes a quick trip to 20/20 Vision.

A promise is a promise plus she didn't want to get thrown through another building again. Her reporter paycheck can't handle that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important news

Hey guys, so I saw some comments about wanting me to make a follow chapter to this with Clark and Lois' reaction to Jon's first word and although I appreciate the idea, I don't think I will be making one. Thank you though for taking the time to read this story though and have a good day.

APRIL FOOLS DAY! JK I will be uploading Clark and Lois on Friday so stay tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and I plan on making some more fanfics since all my classes have been moved online now but feel free to give me some suggestions of a story involving our loveable Supercorp and Superfriends lol
> 
> Stay safe out there! CC OUT! :D


End file.
